SOS
by LilianaDC
Summary: Рой пригласил Ризу в ресторан на романтический ужин. Только вот романтики-то и не вышло...


НАЗВАНИЕ. SOS

АВТОР. AnGeL_oF_dArKnEsS_85

БЕТА. Сама себе бета

ЖАНР. Юмор/Сонгфик

РЕЙТИНГ. G (К)

РАЗМЕР. Мини, драббл

ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР. (с) Хирому Аракава (преклоняю пред ней колени)

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ. ООС, как обычно. Вдохновлен фанфиком "I hate your girlfriend, Colonel!"

СТАТУС. Закончен

САММАРИ. Рой пригласил Ризу на романтический ужин. Только вот романтики-то и не вышло...

ПЕСНЯ. Jonas Brothers "S.O.S."

Полковник Мустанг, как обычно, отлынивал от повседневной бумажной работы. И все для чего? Для того, чтобы не отрывать свои темные очи от прекрасной блондики, что сидела за столом и неотрывно рассматривала отчеты.

Мустанг уже давно сох по этой строгой, дисциплинированной женщине, которая могла лишь одним движением руки по направлению к кобуре заставить ленивого полковника (и не только его) хоть как-то взяться за работу. Но он никак не осмеливался пригласить ее на ужин; Хоукай была не из тех наивных дур, которых можно соблазнить одним лишь взглядом. К ней нужен был особый подход. А в чем он заключался, до Роя никак не доходило.

Хавок без конца подкалывал своего шефа, видя, как он пялится на старлея и вздыхает.

- Ну что вы все так вздыхаете, босс, - протянул младший лейтенант, когда Хоукай ушла на обед. – Пригласили бы ее на ужин, раз она вам нравится.

- Хавок, раз ты такой умный, то предложи мне хотя бы ОДИН способ, - раздраженно ответил полковник.

- А он только один и есть, полковник, - ухмыльнулся Хавок, поднося к губам новую сигарету. – Действуйте, шеф.

- Чтоб тебя... – начал Рой, как дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошла Риза. Мужчинам пришлось успокоиться и вернуться к работе. Старший лейтенант прошла к своему столу и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила работу. Мустанг, дописав несколько последних строк в отчете (как вам кажется), вложил его в середину тонкой стопочки бумаг и положил ее на стол Хоукай.

- Рассмотрите, пожалуйста, эти отчеты чем раньше, тем лучше, - попросил он.

- Хорошо, полковник, как раз закончу с этим отчетом и возьмусь за них, - не поднимая головы ответила Риза. Мустанг хитро улыбнулся и вернулся обратно. Хавок взглянул на босса, и тот показал ему большой палец.

* * *

Рой Мустанг сидел за столиком в ресторане и постукивал пальцами по столу. Да, радуйтесь: старлей согласилась на свидание. Да только кто бы мог подумать, во что это все превратится...

Дверь в ресторан открылась, и в заведение вошла Риза. На ней была простая белая блузка и прямая юбка. Волосы были распущены, и даже в такой простой одежде Хоукай казалась просто раскрасавицей. Полковник уже хотел было мысленно отпраздновать победу над старлеем, как улыбка мгновенно погасла.

Вслед за Ризой в ресторан вошли еще двое: Мария Росс и Ребекка Каталина. Все трое о чем-то оживленно разговаривали.

Мустанг недоуменно посмотрел на них. Насколько он помнил, он пригласил в ресторан только Хоукай. О том, чтобы упоминались имена Росс и Каталины, он не помнил.

- Привет, Рой, - озорным голосом поздоровалась Хоукай. Все трое удивленно посмотрели на нее. – Что? Мы не на службе: к чему формальности?

- Риз... – начала Каталина.

- Чего стоите? Садитесь! – бодро продолжила старлей, похоже, не обращая никакого внимания на Мустанга. Мария и Ребекка растерянно переглянулись и сели.

- Эм... Риза?

- Да, Рой? – Хоукай невинно похлопала глазами.

Рой набрал побольше воздуха и начал:

**- I told you I made dinner plans for you and me and no one else.**

- И? – вопросительно сложила руки старлей.

- **That don't include your crazy friends, **- продолжил Мустанг. – **Well, I'm done with akward situation's empty conversations.**

Хоукай продолжила смотреть на него в ожидании продолжения.

- **Oh, this is an S.O.S., don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line, - **мелодично сказал Рой. – **It's true, I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two and I can't find the other half!**

- Вот как? – переспросила Риза. – Девочки, вы припоминаете что-нибудь такое?

- Неет, - протянули лейтенанты.

- Вот и я о том же, - притворно вздохнула снайпер. – Продолжай, Мустанг.

- **It's like I'm walking on broken glass. Better believe I bled, it's a call I'll never get!**

Хоукай смотрела на него и тихо радовалась: наконец-то ловелас Централа обратил внимание на нее!

**- Next time I see you I'm giving you a high five. 'Cause hugs are overrated, just FYI,** - наконец, выдал он последнюю фразу, что вертелась у него в голове.

У Ризы слегка задрожали плечи. Затем ресторан разразил веселый смех трех лейтенантов.

- Браво, Мустанг, ты произвел на меня впечатление, - улыбнулась Риза. – Весьма эффектно. На что ты еще способен?

- Хоукай, ты что, подстроила все? – нервно дергая бровью, спросил Мустанг. Хорошо, что перчаток на нем не было.

- Что-то типа того, - уклончиво ответила Риза. Ребекка и Мария встали, обратив их внимание.

- Мы пойдем, Риз: наша часть задания выполнена, - сказала Ребекка.

- Лейтенант Каталина, лейтенант Росс, - грозно пробасил полковник.

- Что? – весело спросила Каталина, взяв Марию за локоть и направляясь к выходу. – Желаю весело провести время!

- Риза, и зачем ты это сделала?

- Скажем так: мне хотелось, чтобы ты почувствовал, каково быть незамеченным, - игриво ответила старлей. – Думаю, ты сполна понял.

- Да уж, ты мне преподала сущий ад, - закатил глаза Рой, садясь напротив ее. – Так что, начнем, наконец, наше свидание?

- Начнем, - согласилась Хоукай.

В общем, для Мустанга извлечен важный урок: не недооценивать красоту и любовь старлея. ^^


End file.
